cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Frosty Tongue
Frosty Tongue, labelled The Cold Maw Clone, is a monster created by . He is also a recurring character in the Cutiesunflower series. He made his debut on Facebook on December 1st, 2016. He is a clone of Maw from My Singing Monsters. He made his first video appearance in the Talking Green Rocky Plush Commercial. Bio "Frosty Tongue's favorite season is winter because he likes the cold, and he usually goes to Cold Island or the Snow Objects world when it is too warm outside. Frosty Tongue has a large hatred of summer, and when its too hot, he uses a snow cloud to protect him, according to his own Snow Cloud Commercial. He doesn't like to lick people with his tongue, as it would freeze someone easily. He used to like making ads, but he stopped doing them afterwards, as it was getting annoying." He currently lives in the Snow World with the other Snow Objects. Appearance He is a Maw clone, and like Maw, he has no eyes, but he is purple instead of pink. He is a big furry ball like monster with a large mouth. His redesign is similar, but he is colored more blue, just to make him more colder. Personality His personality is calm, but he can be annoying sometimes like other maw clones with his singing, and he is sometimes nice as well. Despite having a lack of limbs and eyes, he tries to help people, like holding the snowball for the snowman's body with his tongue, as shown in "Frosty Tongue, Sandra, and Snow Ice Cube make a Snowman". Song His song is very similar to Maw's, but the speed can go fast or slow anytime. Coverage Appearances *Talking Green Rocky Plush Commercial *Troja Land is Coming! *Meet Flower Grass (mentioned) *Wynq and his pet Frosty Tongue (as a pet) *Frosty Tongue Watches Mawy TV and eats 20 Million grams of Protein *Frosty Tongue doesn’t like Dandidoo and starts to be a fan of Baby Edamimi *Frosty Tongue, Sandra, and Snow Ice Cube make a Snowman *Snow Cloud Commercial *Frosty Tongue talks about Winter with Squodge Trivia *In his first two original appearances, his voice was originally TTS Ryan, but it was later changed to TTS Will (LittleCreature) starting with "Frosty Tongue, Sandra, and Snow Ice Cube make a Snowman", because the creator wants him to sound more like a monster. * He is the first My Singing Monsters OC to be created by Cutiesunflower. ** He is also the first and only eyeless character so far, to be created by Cutiesunflower. * Frosty Tongue is possibly Wynq's Pet, as shown in "Wynq and his pet Frosty Tongue". * He is the very first Maw clone ever created in this wiki. **He is also the first My Singing Monsters clone who is not a Rare or an Epic, to be created in the wiki. *He is the first character who wasn't originally made on Vyond to appear in a Vyond video. *He is the first character confirmed to appear in the Cutie Island Jr. series. Gallery Frosty Tongue.png|When singing. Frosty Tongue 2.png|Tongue sticking out. Frosty Tongue DoF.png|DoF Version. Frosty Tongue New Speaking.png|New speaking. Frosty Tongue DoF Redesign.png|His DoF adult redesign. Baby Frosty Tongue DoF.png|His baby/child version. FrostyTongue TeamIcon.png|His team icon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Eyeless Category:Limbless Category:Non-Objects Category:Monsters Category:Maw Clones Category:Cutiesunflower Category:1960's births Category:CIVV Contestants Category:Mawsonas Category:Male Cutiesunflower Fans Category:GoAnimate Characters